


crackle and spark

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Graduation, how do you write? we just don't know, this was basically a warm-up for something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: “I thought you hated the cold,” Izumi says, leaning over him; Leo stares, bright-eyed and looking just the same as he ever has, like they haven't been apart for a year and they're not lingering around Yumenosaki's grounds to see if they can catch a glance of their juniors.





	crackle and spark

“I thought you hated the cold,” Izumi says, leaning over him; Leo stares, bright-eyed and looking just the same as he ever has, like they haven't been apart for a year and they're not lingering around Yumenosaki's grounds to see if they can catch a glance of their juniors. He's just here to make sure they're carrying on Knights' legacy, really; after all the work they put it, to see it fall would be soooooooooo—  
  
“Annoying!” Leo cheers, snapping him out of his thoughts; Izumi stares at him, and Leo laughs, wiggling until he sits up with a huff. His breaths comes out in puffs of fog, dissipating in seconds, and he tilts his face up ever so slightly, watching Izumi through his bangs. “It was written aaaaaall over your face, Sena!  _Sooooooooo_  annoying, it said! I don't know what you thought would be sooooo annoying, but—”   
  
“Shut it, Ousama.” It's been a year since that title applied to Leo, but he can't shake calling him it; the other's mouth snaps closed and his eyes widen, something fluttering in them that's both too delighted and too pained for him to (want to) read. “And cut your bangs. They're getting way too long, you know? You look even more like a girl now.”  
  
Leo pouts, and Izumi sighs—some things don't change, but his former leader's mercurial moods is something he sort of wish  _did._  At least he'd be able to tell that he was getting better if things settled, if he stopped trying so hard... He sets a hand on his waist, raising his other flippantly.  
  
“I'll do it for you later, alright? So then you don't have to waste time or whatever it is you're gonna say's keeping you from getting a haircut.”  
  
“I knew if I didn't do anything then Sena'd definitely take care of me.” It's like a song, the way he says his name, and Izumi rolls his eyes as he grabs him by the arm and yanks him up; there's a moment where they're close, where he can see the snowflakes on Leo's eyelashes and the spots where they've melted on his reddened cheeks and chapped lips, and Leo opens the latter to say something and Izumi closes his eyes and leans in to keep him quiet instead.  
  
It works, for about two seconds. Leo pulls away with a laugh, his cheeks redder than before, and Izumi feels his skin heat beneath his scarf; he digs his chin into it, glancing away, and barely keep himself from falling back into the snow when Leo slams back into him. They struggle like that for a long moment, Izumi trying to stay upright and Leo leaning all of his weight on him, but eventually he can't take in and the wind's knocked out of him as his back hits the ground. He coughs, sucking in a breath of sharp winter air, and puts his hands on Leo's slender shoulders to push him off.  
  
He doesn't, though. He keeps him there, heart pounding in his ears as Leo wiggles and sits up on him, looking down at him the way he'd look during Lives—exhilarated, bloodthirsty, kingly. They watch each other, a battlefield's worth of scars between them, and Izumi shoves him off so he can sit up. Leo complains without any meaning to it, as expected, then in the same breath tells Izumi he loves him, as expected. The words are still pleasing to hear, still make every nerve in him crackle and spark, even if he's heard them shouted so carelessly a hundred other times to a hundred other people, and he pulls him to standing.


End file.
